


Another Day For You and Me in Paradise

by SmackTheDevil



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Brother/Brother Incest, Daddy Kink, Explicit Language, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 23:44:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4938523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmackTheDevil/pseuds/SmackTheDevil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short Daddy kink snapshot...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Day For You and Me in Paradise

“Fuck this shit!” Dean Winchester was in a horrible mood. He was covered in blood which wasn't his own, he'd accidentally stood on a rotten severed head and he had just about had enough of his day. “I need me a bottle of cheap whiskey,” He said throwing his thigh holster into the trunk of the Impala.

“Need anything else cheap?” Sam glanced around them ran the tip of his tongue over his top lip. “Daddy?”

Dean glanced over his shoulder. 

"Careful now. Time and a place." He smirked as he slammed the trunk shut. "And you betcha you little bitch," He whispered then laughed to himself. 

Back at the bunker and after two long hot showers and extra bleaching Dean sat at on a swivel chair at the table doing exactly what he had promised himself. Drinking. Two glasses and his favorite liquor set down in front of him. Naked under a loose fitting navy blue robe. 

"Hey, Sammy. You taking so long for?" Dean laughed to himself then leaned over the table and dragged a book towards him. As he set about reading. He sensed Sam enter the room.   
"'bout time baby. I ain't drinking all this..” He paused as he looked up. Then leaned back in his chair. He licked his lips and felt his cock stir." Damn!"

Sam was leaning against the archway. His hair drawn up away from his face, tendrils curling around his jawline. He wore a short see-through embroidered robe, underneath which he was naked and fully shaven. His lips were shiny and cheeks flushed from the hot shower.

“What?”

Dean sat forward, his elbow on the table, his chin resting on his hand.

“You look pretty.” He was deadly serious.

“I know.” And so was Sam.

“Fuck Sammy. Come here.” Dean kicked the table allowing his chair to roll back on the casters. His patted his lap. Sam slinked over to him like a cat and then curled himself onto his brothers lap.

Dean looked up at him, tucking a loose hair over his ear.

“Kiss me.”

Sam leaned down and kissed his brother. His mouth was soft and sweet. Pulling away, Dean licked his bottom lip.

“Are you wearing lip-gloss?”

“A bit.” Sam blushed.

“Coconut lip-gloss?” 

“Is that okay?” Sam shifted a little, the chair moving from side to side.

“Yeah, Sammy. That's really okay.” Dean grunted as he stood up, taking his brother with him and laying him on the table. Sam drew a leg up and rested his heel on the edge. His back was arched and his legs apart. Dean felt his belly flip as he watched him, he was exquisite.

The freedom Sam felt when he was alone with his brother was like nothing on earth. He could preen and touch himself as much as he liked. Sometimes, like now, he was nothing more than an object like a marble sculpture.

“Do you want me to just lie here, Daddy?” Sam spoke softly, playing with the belt of his robe and staring at the ceiling.

“Yeah.” Deans' voice was gruff. He coughed. “Yeah..yeah, you stay there, baby.” Dean moved around the table, grabbing a glass with one hand and the bottle of whiskey with the other. He poured himself a finger, drank it then poured another, all the while circling the table watching Sam writhe. He stopped at his head, took another shot of whiskey, set the glass down then grabbed Sams' mouth, opened it and dribbled the contents of his mouth down Sams' throat. The warm whiskey ran over his mouth and then over his chin. “Daddy's gonna get you good and drunk.”

They continued in this manner until the bottle was spent. A mouthful for Dean and then a mouthful from Dean for Sam. In between hungry, dirty kissing where their teeth bashed together and their lips inflated.   
Dean slid his hand under Sams' head and pulled it towards him, still upside down.

“Up you get beautiful.” Sam sat up slowly, the alcohol hit him immediately and he slumped to one side giggling. Dean grabbed him. “I've got you, baby.”

“I want you to fuck me, Daddy.”

Dean looked skywards as he helped Sam from the table.

“Jesus, Sammy.”

“Please.” Sam peeled himself away from his brother and bent himself over the table. He looked over his shoulder at Dean. “Do it to me.”

“You know.” Dean started undoing his robe. “I hold myself accountable for getting you this drunk, I admit.” The robe hit the floor. “But Sammy, I gotta say, you're kind of a slut.” Dean bit his lip and lifted Sams' pointless obscene robe over his ass and rubbed one cheek with the back of his hand. “But that said.” He slid a finger into his mouth and sucked it. “Ain't I the lucky one?”

Sam giggled again which made Dean chuckle softly to himself. Serious now, his wet middle finger disappeared between Sams' ass cheeks and then it popped inside. Sam was still, aside from his attempts to open his legs wider by arching his back so much he was literally just ass standing there. 

“Fuck me like I'm a virgin,” Sam muttered. Dean stopped for a moment, his finger still buried inside Sams' asshole. Almost everything that spilled from his baby brothers' mouth made Dean pause. Process and then question. However, this time was different.

“I always do,” Dean replied seriously. There was no deep-rooted perversion behind his wanting to think of Sam as a virgin every time he touched him let alone fucked him. It was simply because it was Sam. Without fail, Sam would lay there in bed or like now find himself exposed and bent over asking for it and he would look pure and new and virginal. Dean loved how he felt like Sam was completely innocent. Even when he was hot, sweaty and spent with a mouthful of cum, he always looked so fucking pure.

“I love you, Daddy,” Sam whispered before allowing his head to drop.

“And I love you, baby boy.” 

Dean, his hands now gripping Sams' ass cheeks, hawked and spat on his asshole. Deans' cock was dripping with pre-cum which he massaged down the shaft. He shivered, his cock was super sensitive.   
Sam often begged Dean for his cock. It was big, not so much in length but in girth. It was thick and when hard his veins were so prominent Sam could feel every single one of them no matter where Dean happened to stick it. Anal sex with Dean made Sam weep, being fucked with Dean Winchesters cock was like punishment and Sam fucking loved it.

“Please.” Sam gritted his teeth and his fingers curled into fists as Deans' cock punched its way into his asshole. No caution just straight in there. Sam felt his eyes start to water, it always felt too big and too unnatural.

Dean was watching everything Sam was feeling. He rocked his hips a little then pressed himself up against Sams' ass, and then slowly started to rotate his hips. It was deep and intense and obscenely intimate. His cock throbbed every so often which made both of them groan. Sam constantly muttering 'Daddy' and 'Fuck me Daddy' which drove Dean crazy.   
He leaned over Sam, their bodies now touching and wrapped his arms underneath his belly. He kissed Sams' brown back, brushing his lips over his soft skin.

He could barely stand it. Sams' asshole was so tight, it felt like he was being milked. Sam would clench every so often which made Dean wince and then slap his brothers tiny little ass.

“Fuck you doing? I ain't ready to come yet, you little slut!”

Sam smirked to himself and gripped the edge of the table with his hands and pushed down onto his brothers cock. Dean groaned deeply, his cock was so hard it was starting to make him feel nauseous. Dean reached up and grabbed Sams' long arms as far as he could reach and then pinned them above his head. He was always the stronger one. A little shorter maybe but more strength contained in a smaller area. His fingertips dragged against Sams' robe.

“Keep the fuck still!” Dean growled.

“Make me!” Sam laughed. “Make me Daddy!”

Dean knew all of it was play acting, but it was working well. Dean wanted nothing more than to come right inside this little bitches asshole. Fill it up while pinning the little cunt down and teaching him a lesson. They were now deep in this bottomless void of filth they had created for themselves.

“Shut up!” Dean was panting over Sams' back, the table moving as he fucked him hard. Occasionally drawing his cock out as far as the head and then slamming it back in. He whimpered a little then held his cock deep inside Sams' asshole, pumped his hips in three short motions, then pulled out and watched as he came over Sams' perfect ass. 

Sam laid still on the table, his arms stretched out either side of him, one hand flapping to attract Deans' attention.

“Clean me up,” He muttered lazily.

“Je...Jesus Christ. Sammy.” Dean was breathless, hands on his hips, his cock dripping with cum.

“With your mouth.” 

“I think, weirdly, you have just crossed our very first line.” Dean bent over and picked his robe up from the floor and then wiped it over Sams' ass. “Ew, yeah. I ain't that drunk.” He threw the robe on the floor and then nudged Sam. “Up you get buddy. Time for bed.”

Sam slowly pulled himself up, he had lines across his stomach from the open book he had been laying on, his face was red and his cock was semi hard and shiny. He swayed a little.

“Do I still look pretty?” 

Dean laughed while helping him from the table.

“Yeah, you still look pretty. You can wear it again.” Dean shook his head as they staggered towards their rooms.

Another day hunting and another day in paradise.


End file.
